crossoverplotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Moon Knight
Biography Status: Alive, his essence regained at last. Marc Spector was once a mercenary. When he travelled to Egypt, another mercenary, known as Bushman had turned on Marc and left him to die in a pyramid. However, Marc survived, and discovered he was offered new life by Khonshu, the Egyptian Moon God. Travelling back to New York, he became the vengeful and slightly psychotic Moon Knight, Khonshu's Blade of Vengeance. Moon Knight aswell doesn't have an explanation for being in The Axis, like many others. However, he doesn't care where he is, as long as he's serving Khonshu. Areas * Domum Dulce Domum * Crosslands * Haven * Roundabout Major Events Notable Involvement in Arcs: * Thanos Saga (Original Interpretation)(Minor Involvement) * Terminal Hearts (Hyness Arc)(Major Involvement) See area involvement below: Domum Dulce Domum * Joined a small group of heroes against an unknown foe. Crosslands * Accompanied the Spy and others when facing off against Skeletor when he had unleashed a strange fog from his evil lair. * According to Moon Knight, Khonshu guided Moon Knight as he lead them all out of the lair as it was exploding. Old Haven Thanos Saga (Original Interpretation) * Moon Knight had acquired vibranium armor, and planned to fight Thanos with it. * Nothing came with this however, as Doc Brown unknowingly prevented the Thanos Saga from existing. Terminal Hearts (Hyness Arc) * Moon Knight, equipped with his vibranium armor confronted Hyness, and challenged him to battle. They fought long and hard, and even attracted the attention of Moon Knight's ally Ghost Rider. * Unfortunately, Moon Knight would fall victim to Hyness, as his essence was sucked out of him and he was dropped into the volcano, dying. New Haven * Marc had awoken, terrified and screaming. He screamed out Khonshu's name, but no matter what he got no response. People around him at the time when he washed up on shore tried to help him, but he fled in shock and horror of what was going on. * When he had calmed down, he found himself in a cabin within the caverns, where he met Luke Skywalker. Luke let Marc stay for the time being before he continued his journey. * Later, Marc wandered through the mountains, and once again encountered Hyness. Angered at the very mage who stripped him of his humanity, he let his anger and insanity best him, and he assualted Hyness. When their fight was brought to the Delta Cafe however, Marc was forced to retreat. Roundabout * Miraculously, after Galeem transported almost everyone to Roundabout, Moon Knight's form was seemingly restored somehow. However, even if his normal skin and costume was back, he still felt incomplete, and Khonshu's words still didn't fall on his ears. He continued to search for Hyness so that he could get the revenge he deserves. Terminal Hearts (Hyness Arc) Finale * Moon Knight was present in the remains of The Station when Hyness unleashed Void Termina. He refused to abandon Roundabout for his safety along with the others at first, willing to die fighting rather than run away. Eventually however, he agreed and helped evacuate the rest of Roundabout. * Later, Moon Knight, after boarding the Halberd, was in one of his essence-less states (see Trivia below). Afterwards though, he recovered. * He agreed to accompany a group of people to go back down and face Void Termina. They fought "Bat Saibot" before finding Void Termina. After a tedious two hours of fighting Void Termina, including several battle phases, they succeeded and killed Void Termina, saving Kirby aswell. Everyone's essence was back.. except for Moon Knight's. * Shortly after however, they were attacked by Hyness. * Moon Knight screamed at Hyness, before beginning to attack him on a rooftop seperate from the others. After furiously and violently beating on Hyness, he finally got back his essence by slamming a crescent blade into Hyness's head, dropping him into an alleyway. Afterwards he flew away on his Moon Coptor, returning fully as Moon Knight. Relationships TBA! Trivia * Moon Knight is IThe_BatmanI's tertiary main, much like how SCP-049 is for Kabula. * In the original Thanos saga, Moon Knight was planned to be a victim of the Snap. * Moon Knight's random states without his essence included: Violent vomiting, coughing out blood, sobbing, violent behavior to random objects, and extreme headaches. Category:Characters Category:Batcore